


【带卡】火花

by oasis2616



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis2616/pseuds/oasis2616
Summary: 老梗，中忍仔土x离村仔卡宇智波带土和旗木卡卡西隔天就会互换身体。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

01

带土从熟悉的被褥中悠悠醒转，窗外天色明媚，是他没有任务时会睡到自然醒的时间，他一手挠着脑袋将本就睡得鸡窝似的头发抓得更乱，另一手去摸床头柜前的闹钟看看现在到底是几点——扑了个空，而带土也因为这一下总算清醒了。

“什么嘛……又是在睡觉的时候换过来了吗……”

带土口齿不清地抱怨道，这才不情不愿睁开眼，入目的是古旧的木质房梁和天花板，与他看惯了的忍者宿舍灰白色的墙面相去甚远，一层纸门隔不住外头浓郁的食物香味，有人为他备了早饭，这可是独居十几年的带土不曾想象过的事情。

昨晚没吃饭的带土被这味道勾起食欲，情不自禁咽了咽口水，这副丢脸的模样要是被卡卡西看见肯定要挨一顿骂，但——管他呢，卡卡西又看不见！

更何况他现在就是卡卡西！

想明白后的带土理直气壮地扯下盖在脸上的面罩，他永远不能明白卡卡西对这玩意到底抱有多大兴趣，乃至连睡觉都不舍得摘掉。是怕被谁偷看吗？可旗木宅所在的位置用荒山野岭来形容亦不为过，而且——而且谁稀罕看他呀！

对于第一次互换后迫不及待去找镜子的自己，他也有着义正言辞的理由：我不这样做又怎么知道到底发生了什么！自己从宇智波带土变成了谁！

显而易见，基于一些谁也说不清楚的宇宙力量时空理论同人女之力，宇智波带土和旗木卡卡西从某天开始就经常互换身体，现在已经熟练到伪装彼此都毫无破绽。

这对卡卡西而言无疑是一场旷日持久的飞来横祸，在两人用于留言的本子里他不止一次用了形容，笔迹棱角分明恨不能破页而出撕烂这糟糕的现实。

而带土背道而驰将之视作“未来火影大人的奇幻经历”，按他所说每个成功的火影都会有一段惊天动地的过去——这么不科学不自然的事情也算惊天动地？卡卡西没想通——他甚至要求卡卡西把代替他执行任务的每一天巨细无遗地记录下来，否则就将旗木家所有带有面罩的衣服都用豪火球一把烧掉。

虽然卡卡西表示如果发生那样的事情他会把带土藏在衣柜最底层的一乐优惠券统统送给带土敬爱的水门老师予以反击，实际上他很难确定这能否成为要挟带土的筹码，或者应该更直接点把带土偷拍到的琳的照片寄给拥有肖像权的本人，但他觉得这是一桩伤敌一千自伤八百的蠢事，天知道他跟带土之间仿佛小说剧情的身体互换什么时候才到头，未来作为罪魁祸首的他顶着带土的壳子面对琳恐怕也会成为煎熬。

聪明如卡卡西当然不会坐以待毙任由自己被带土摆布，他勾勾唇角，往带土的本子写下每一次互换后发生的事情。

“X月X日，水门班接了护送任务需要协助雾忍送达密文，如无意外需要三天，希望你明天醒来不要摔下树。

“X月X日，水门老师的飞雷神很快，但没能救回你掉进悬崖的糖果袋。”

“X月X日，护目镜好傻，不想戴。琳有问起来，答了想改变形象。”

“X月X日，迈特凯怎么长大了还是这么烦人，替你答应了周末跟他比赛倒立木叶一百圈，不谢。”

“X月X日，头发长长了，拿苦无试着削了半边，有点失败。”

…………

在卡卡西远距离的悉心安排下，带土的各方面实力得到极大进步，其中包括且不止于忍体贤力速，波风水门看到都不禁称赞他一句后生可畏。

而刚跟凯跑完一次一百公里马拉松的带土终于领会到自己老师在某些方面确实有着凡人理解不能的迟钝——像看见奄奄一息气若游丝的学生都能说出“哈哈哈带土今天很精神嘛！”

倒是琳一脸担忧地问：“真的没关系吗？你还答应后天要跟他比后山赛跑三百圈哎。”

刚准备为女神关心而感动落泪的带土差点一口气没喘上来就地去见自己早亡的父母。

综上所述，带土对卡卡西的性情有了深入了解——也很难不深入，毕竟踩着他的雷点就跟踩着猫尾巴一样，肯定会变本加厉地报复回来，这人在对待带土的态度方面压根不懂“尊重”二字，亏旗木朔茂还夸他乖巧懂事，带土恨不能揭穿卡卡西恶劣的真面目。

纵然带土被气得牙痒痒，他也没想过把两人互换身体这件事告诉给第三人，先不说在火之意志熏陶下长大的木叶忍者能不能接受如此超越科学的事情，以旗木老父亲对卡卡西的溺爱程度，若是知道自己的宝贝儿子被八百里开外的某个毛头小子占了身子——确实是物理意义上的“占了身子”——怕不是会立刻启程前往鬼之国寻求巫女们的帮助。

简单而言，就是辟邪。

“为什么不让我爸知道？”为这个假设的后果提供了强有力证据的卡卡西曾经在本子里这么问带土，“他去找鬼之国巫女，说不定就能解决咱俩现在隔天换芯的大麻烦，既然你这么讨厌我的话不应该立刻告诉他真相？”

次日被换到旗木家的带土看着这句有理有据的问话也陷入了思考：对啊，与其隔空抱怨卡卡西把他的生活搞得鸡飞狗跳，不如从根源上彻底断绝造成这一切的联系。

然而一旦想到自己跟卡卡西的联系会从此断掉，两人生活重归平行线，带土心里就格外难过，他的泪腺又比常人发达，几乎是下一秒就掉了眼泪。

——我不想……不想跟卡卡西失去联系……

这个念头在产生的同时就被埋进内心的最深处，更何谈写进本子里，带土不会也不能让卡卡西知道。

卡卡西总是伶牙俐齿把他气得一佛出世二佛升天，但被他骂作笨蛋的带土不傻，那些埋汰的话里统统隐含着卡卡西别扭的关怀——只是这种程度并不能让带土感到满足。

宇智波家的人在感情方面一向有着过于敏锐的嗅觉，带土也不例外，尽管前几年他迟钝地以为琳才是自己的真命天女，在卡卡西的怂恿（挑衅）下也鼓起勇气向她告白，当琳因而脸红的时候带土以为她会答应自己，而这一刻，他所能感受到的并不是得偿所愿的欢天喜地。

——那卡卡西怎么办？

这是他第一次发觉自己对同班过一年的小学同学有着非分之想。

幸运的是琳拒绝了，“虽然我有时候确实会被带土吸引，但说来奇怪……那些时候我都觉得带土不是带土。”

同伴多年的女孩苦恼于这奇怪的直觉，带土却知晓得通透：那是因为吸引你的是跟我交换身体后的卡卡西啊。

打赌成功的带土事后变着法子质问卡卡西对琳有没有好感有没有喜欢过他的小女神，一度令卡卡西躲着琳以证清白。

“不要随便把你告白失败的原因归咎到我身上啊！”卡卡西控诉道，殊不知带土的关注对象早已换了人。

但这些都不能让卡卡西知道。

他没忘记那几天被问到崩溃的卡卡西为了一劳永逸，特地用荧光色马克笔写了占据一整页的“我这辈子只想一个人过！一个人！！！”，险些亮瞎翻开本子的带土。

要是自己跟他告白的话，卡卡西一定会立刻让朔茂叔叔带他去鬼之国辟邪的吧。带土沮丧地想，愈发收敛起那些绮丽心思生怕被对方捕捉到一星半点。

但这并不意味着带土会放弃，第三次忍界大战收尾在即，他已经决定战争平息之后就要找各种机会明里暗里地试探卡卡西了。


	2. Chapter 2

02

“很少见你赖床，是做了什么有趣的梦不舍得醒来吗？”

面对朔茂调笑般的问候，带土瑟缩肩膀，开始后悔自己刚刚起床为什么要面罩摘掉，现在戴的话肯定会被关心一通，这时候他算是明白卡卡西对面罩的偏爱了，但这依旧不能说服他接受戴着面罩睡觉的怪癖。

卡卡西的皮肤很白，这就导致只要脸上稍微红润一些都会特别显眼，看到那抹红晕，再联想刚刚怎么喊都不愿意醒的儿子，朔茂将带土的胆怯径自理解为羞涩，望向他的笑容渐渐带上一分理解两分调侃三分欣慰，剩下四分恕他这个假卡卡西读不透。

事实证明，语言是最直接有力的交流武器，带土光看表情没能懂的东西在朔茂开口后立刻变成了有着详细解说的概念图：“卡卡西也到这个年纪了啊。”

有那么一瞬间带土很想赞同卡卡西的想法把真相像竹筒倒豆子一样全部倒在朔茂面前灌得他的脑思维七零八落，因为他现在觉得很尴尬，特别尴尬，问就是欲言又止止完不欲言——有什么事情会比被老丈人当面拆穿自己今早做了关于对方儿子的春梦更尴尬？没有！

当然，旗木朔茂肯定不知道自己的身份被设定得这么具体，自然也不知道面前的卡卡西非卡卡西而且还因为做了跟卡卡西翻云覆雨不可描述若干字的梦才赖床，所以他可以笑着对这个卡卡西说“你长大了”而不是“你死了”。

但带土知道，所以他条件反射地夹起尾巴做人，顶着朔茂慈爱的目光落座餐桌，战战兢兢吃着这位父亲的爱心早餐，神情庄重得仿佛在吃最后一顿饭。

朔茂像是被他这么紧张的反应逗笑，深知卡卡西性情的他即使觉得这副模样很可爱但绝不能放任不理，否则他会收获一个接下来几天都跟他闹脾气的小旗木。

于是他灵机一动，决定用过来人的口吻安抚这位新晋青春期少年：“你也别太紧张，这是很正常的生理状况，爸爸第一次经历的时候还以为自己十几岁人还尿裤子了哈哈哈哈——”

带土笑不出来，因为他现在既不是第一次经历也不以为尿了裤子，非要说的话此刻他的内心充盈着对朔茂的敬爱——敬佩与怜爱——前者源于他对朔茂勇于在崇拜自己的亲生儿子面前暴露糗事的举止，后者则是深深的感慨：老旗木呀，你的宝贝小旗木注定要绝后啦！

然而他再不表现得轻松一些，恐怕朔茂就要对这个卡卡西起疑。

带土抿了抿嘴唇，这是卡卡西感到不好意思时的小动作——四舍五入算我亲到了，带土每次都这么认为——“我没有紧张！”

前面说过了，带土扮演卡卡西的演技高超，能瞒过一起生活十几年的朔茂足以证明这点。见到儿子通红着脸要跟所谓的成长撇清干系朔茂感到心头一阵暖：一大早就能看到这么可爱的自家儿子，很难不充满好好工作养家的干劲。

做贼心虚的带土秉承了卡卡西的高速进食技艺，捧着碗碟匆匆忙忙冲进厨房，待听见朔茂出门才探出个脑袋说“路上小心”。

带土跟卡卡西的第一次互换发生了两年前。

陌生的环境，陌生的气息，以及陌生的躯壳，在带土尖叫着跑进浴室照镜子看清他变成谁之前还以为是因为自己昨天抓猫不小心撞到脑袋结果灵魂出窍了。

后来有段时间卡卡西被他的一惊一乍吓得信了这个站不住脚的猜想，一度帮他申请接了十几个抓猫任务盼望带土能够多撞几回，说不定就能把灵魂撞到回归正位。

一边思考木叶村到底哪来这么多猫的带土一边悔不当初，怪他只知人不知心，没能看出旗木卡卡西软糯可爱的外表之下深藏着爱捣乱的恶劣基因。

朔茂叔叔对不起，这一定是基因变异了。带土双手合十向老丈人道歉。

总之他千不该万不该去跟卡卡西提这事儿，纵使带土有着雄厚的群众基础可以场外支援，也受不住天天爬房梁钻屋底扒拉旮旯胡同的架势。去找水门希望对方以后别再接这类型任务，谁知金发碧眼的上忍竟表现得异常伤心：“带土……你当时拍着胸膛信誓旦旦对老师说你要守护全木叶的猫咪，原来这么快就想放弃了吗……”

无语凝噎的带土瞬间抛却昨晚特地穿着迈特家多年前送过来的绿色紧身衣睡觉而产生的愧疚感。

说回第一次。

在得到银头发、黑面罩、远离木叶的这几个推理要素后，带土不费吹灰之力联想到自己从入学忍者学校前就看不顺眼的小天才。

天才是真天才，当带土还在把豪火球吹成小火焰的时候，卡卡西就能一个土遁土波引得比赛场地摇来晃去，被吓得差点一屁股墩摔地上当着琳的面出糗的带土很难不对此印象深刻，而站在台上安之若素领了冠军的卡卡西不记得他也并非偶然，你总不能要求他把每个输给自己的人都记得一清二楚。

所以换回原本身体后他看到压在桌面的纸条写着“你是谁”的时候完——全不惊讶，真的完——全不惊讶！

带土气愤地把纸条揉成一团准备扔垃圾桶，却意料之外看见另一面竟也写着字，或许该称赞卡卡西双面利用足够环保，但当看完以后带土就不想再夸他了：“哦，宇智波带土，没想到你这个吊车尾也能考上中忍，木叶什么时候调低了标准？”

纸团最终还是进了垃圾桶，抄起护目镜转身出门的带土还在琢磨该如何调查卡卡西昨天到底有没用自己的身份到处作妖——他才不信卡卡西会担心扮演假带土时露出马脚而在狭小的忍者宿舍呆一整天——皇天不负有心人，带土刚走到水门班惯常的集合地点就得到琳的情报。

“……带土？”琳问这句话的语气过于飘忽，神情间也有着令他困惑不已的小心翼翼，“你今天不戴面罩啦？”

到后来带土才知道这时候的琳还少问一句“你今天没带刀啊”，但现在光是“面罩”这个关键词就足以让带土推断出事情的起承转合，以至于连开口询问详细情况都倍觉艰难：“琳……我昨天，到底都做了些什么？”

于是他知道了昨天的带土虽然一个老奶奶都没扶一个老爷爷都没帮，但是英姿焕发，左手苦无右手短刀将几亩药田里的杂草割得风生水起，草叶簌簌还没误伤任何药草，不仅高速解决水门班的任务，还顺便把附近经常来捣乱的野猪教训一顿，用琳的话做结尾就是“我从来没想过带土能这么灵巧。”

我也没想过我能近距离接触自己崇拜的大英雄，尽管是一日限定。带土在心里补充。以及现在我总算知道今早起来脸怎么那么痒手臂为什么又酸又痛了，无外乎是某人的某副混蛋态度——你宇智波带土戴面罩戴到长痱子、割草割到第二天手酸，跟我旗木卡卡西有什么关系！

“不过带土的脸昨天是受伤了吗？一直戴着面罩怎么都不肯摘下来。”

——不，那只是卡卡西匪夷所思的爱好之一。

正如无法告知奇异的身体互换那般，带土无法将这点小秘密分享给别人，否则他得从“旗木卡卡西”这个人开始介绍：六年前白牙因重大任务失败不得不带着独子卡卡西离开木叶，辗转多处后定居水之国某个不知名的山间过上普通人生活，每天都会去最近的城镇工作，留下卡卡西在家学习。

以上讯息由带土耗费半天搜集，顺带一提他还知道旗木朔茂一些小习惯，比如出门前得撸一把卡卡西的白毛，回家后得撸一把卡卡西的脸蛋，睡觉前再撸一把卡卡西白毛和脸蛋。

带土虽饱受摧残却不言不怒，内心充满对卡卡西的又嫉又慕：谁不想天天跟自己偶像身体接触！

——如果可以的话真希望还能再交换几次。

他发誓这个念头只是一闪而过，却没想到一语成谶。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇本来打算日更或者隔日更的，然而今天中午的时候……陪伴我十几年的狗狗熬不过病痛最终仍是走了。尽管因为这桩变故我反而明白了一些之前想了很久都没能明白的事情，并且打算专心做好自己想做的，同人创作也是其中之一，但，情绪不是那么简单就能调节的，我想我还需要一段时日才能恢复。
> 
> 先向期待更新的每一位道声歉。


End file.
